


Hojas de Otoño【Kurapika】

by Sonye_San



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Drabbles]Aunque el frió no era muy fuerte, Kurapika cuidaría a los mas pequeños/ Ese día él quería demostrarles que podía cocinar una buena comida caliente/ Si algo adoraba el Kuruta era leer un buen libro cómodamente en el sofá/ Aveces su mayor miedo no era no cumplir su venganza, sino la muerte de ellos.Hunter x Hunter pertenece a  Yoshihiro  Togashi©
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Bufandas/Gorros/Guantes

** . **

Octubre apenas entraba, y con eso, el otoño. Se notaba bastante ya que, las hojas naranjas de los árboles, caían con total libertad. El clima se hizo más frio, con las ventiscas que se llevaban las hojas. Kurapika, miraba la ventana de su hogar cálido, pensando que estarían haciendo ahora mismo sus queridos amigos del alma. Pues bien, el tiempo pasaba y ellos crecían, así mismo hacían sus vidas cada quien por separado, pero sin perder el contacto. Gon jamás permitiría que ellos se olviden después de todas las aventuras y convivencias vividas, además que ellos tampoco dejarían que su amistad se la llevara el viento como las hojas de otoño.

Suspiró, notó como sus dos hijos eran abrigados de mala gana por su esposa, tal imagen le recordó cuando él cuidaba de Gon y Killua como si fuera su madre sobreprotectora.

_— ¡Ustedes dos! —Gritó un enojado Kurapika más joven— ¡No saldrán de misión si no se abrigan bien primero!_

_—Caray Kurapika, pareces nuestra madre—Bufó un molesto Killua, quien no quería ponerse ese abrigo ridículo, acompañado de un gorro y un par de guantes—. ¿Se te olvida que no me afecta este clima? No por nada no solía ser un asesino profesional. ¡Ni siquiera está nevando!_

_—Killua, deberíamos hacerle caso...—Murmuró un poco asustado Gon._

_—Por favor, no necesito que me digan que hacer—Rodó los ojos con fastidio, Gon solo rezó para que el castigo no fuera tan fuerte._

_Kurapika enojado bien apreciable con sus ojos de un tono escarlata, invocó sus cadenas, viéndose muy amenazante según Gon, Leorio prefería evitar el tema, Kurapika enojado era el mismísimo demonio. Killua seguía sin inmutarse mientras que Gon se ocultaba atrás de su amigo con claro miedo._

_—Así que no obedecerás ¿Verdad? Sería una lástima que cierta pila de Choco Robots, que está en el refrigerador sea regalada...—Amenazó con una sonrisa macabra._

_— ¿No te atreverías, o si? —Indagó Killua, nervioso, sus adorados dulces no tenían por qué pagar._

_—Pruébame—retó con la mirada el Kuruta, él Zoldyck por primera vez comenzó a dudar si no hacerle caso. Respiró y chasqueó la lengua con molestia claramente derrotado._

_—Como sea—Aceptó Killua, tomando de mala gana el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes. Gon suspiró aliviado, creía que las cosas se saldrían de control, por lo cual, hizo lo mismo que su amigo._

_—Perfecto—Sonrió complacido, recuperando su tono de ojos natural, y desapareciendo las cadenas conjuradas—. Yo iré al Zodiaco con Leorio, cuídense mucho._

_— ¡Sí! —Afirmó Gon energético, mientras empujaba a Killua hacia la salida._

_Ambos se despidieron de Kurapika y Leorio, sabiendo que buscar a Ging en este clima era una verdadera misión._

Soltó una pequeña risita, llamando la atención de los pequeños y su esposa, quienes lo miraban confundido. Obviamente ellos solo iban a jugar en el parque con las hojas de otoño, no iban a viajar por el país a buscar un hombre que evita sus responsabilidades como padre. Pensándolo mejor, se levantó de la silla y tomó una bufanda tejida a mano por ella, y se la colocó en cuello, el trabajo de los Nostrade podía esperar, ahora solo quería disfrutar el tiempo con su familia.

**.**

**.**


	2. Comida Caliente

** . **

Nada mejor que cocinar comida caliente cuando vez como el otoño comienza a transformarse en invierno. Podría decirse, que desde la vez que fue humillado en el examen de cazador, por no saber hacer un maldito plato de Sushi, el joven Kuruta aprendió la lección, preocupándose por aprender a cocinar. Se leyó muchos libros de cocina, practicó distintas recetas, llegó a quemar la cocina de su apartamento unas cuantas veces-que no dría en voz alta-, hasta perfeccionar su técnica culinaria. Solo quería encontrarse con la examinadora Menchi, para que se tragase sus palabras.

Tan solo recordar le hervía la sangre del enojo, apretaba con fuerza el Cucharón y movía el estofado con violencia. Tanto Gon, Killua y Leorio lo miraban extrañados con algo de miedo. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kurapika? Fueron sus pensamientos inmediatos. Talvez venir a cenar ese día no fue buena idea....

— ¡Pruébenlo! —Exclamó Kurapika, con emoción, como si estuviera en una clase de competencia de comida. Su frente sudaba, y estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, todo tenía que salir bien. ¿Verdad?

—De acuerdo...—Murmuraron los tres, viendo como el Kuruta servía en cada plato el estofado de quien sabe qué cosa—. ¡Buen Provecho! —Dijeron nuevamente juntos, ansiosos de comer ya que morían de hambre.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó con clara superioridad.

— ¡Delicioso! —Exclamaron complacidos Gon y Killua.

—He probado mejores—Admitió Leorio sin interés.

Algo dentro de Kurapika hizo un _Click._ Leorio, este Leorio, la persona que no sabe cocinar. ¿Acaba de decir que ha probado un estofado mejo que el de él?

¡Imposible!

¡Inaceptable!

¡Inaudito!

—Si me disculpan, ya no tengo hambre.... —Deprimido, se paró de la mesa y se puso en una esquina, en estado Emo.

Gon y Killua seguían comiendo más y más, hasta quedar satisfechos, mientras que Leorio disfrutaba un buen Sake de acompañante. Lo que Kurapika no sabía, era que, por ser también miembro del Zodiaco tuvo un privilegio de comer un estofado preparado por la mismísima Menchi. Sus papilas gustativas vieron el cielo, y se sofisticaron al probar ese manjar de los dioses. Pero, mientras tanto se quedaría callado, eso le pasaba por ser un aburrido que no disfrutaba buenas fiestas, donde prefería trabajar sin descanso en su agencia de guardaespaldas

— ¿En qué fallé...?—Murmuró Kurapika, en su esquina emo—. Estúpido Clima...—Porque si, no volvería a invitar a sus amigos a cenar comida caliente por ningún motivo, hasta perfeccionar mejor su técnica culinaria.

¡Maldecía el otoño con todas sus fuerzas!

No le parecía justo, nada justo.

Gon y Killua ya no pudieron seguir comiendo más, estaban satisfechos. A veces perdían la noción del tiempo cuando se llenaban las tripas. Notaron como Leorio ya estaba borracho diciendo babosadas sobre una Mujer sexy de pelo verde con orejitas de perro, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por sus sienes. Una actitud muy típica de Leorio, luego vieron a Kurapika deprimido en una esquina, ahora fue turno de que dos signos de interrogación se posicionarán en su cabeza, clara señal de confusión.

¿De qué diablos se perdieron mientras comían?

**.**

**.**


	3. Leer en el Sofá

** . **

Era un día tranquilo y calmado. La ventana de la sala se encontraba abierta, dejando entrar la brisa otoñar moviendo sus rubios cabellos con suavidad. No podía negar que momentos así le parecían de lo mejor, solo él y uno de sus libros favoritos siendo leído con lentitud, disfrutando cada una de las palabras que entraba por sus grises ojos.

La historia para él era muy interesante, pero a la vez triste. No podía evitar sentirse identificado con el amigo del protagonista, digo. ¿Cómo su gira dio un giro de 360% grados? El clan del joven también fue asesinado, pero en este caso, el hermano mayor del chico fue el culpable. La personalidad cambió a una seria y sombría, solo tenía ganas de volverse más fuerte por su venganza.

Pero, mientras seguía leyendo, se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia entre él y el co-protagonista de la obra. A él si le importa sus amigos, más que su venganza a decir verdad, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Kururo hace años, él prefirió la vida de Gon y Killua. A decir verdad, su corazón se ablandó cuando los conoció, tal vez sin ellos seguiría siendo esa persona fría y egoísta que solo le importaba sus intereses. Jamás pero jamás intentaría matar a ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Qué la amistad lo hacía débil? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? El mundo no le debía nada, es acertado que por vengar su clan estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, pero había algo que se llamaba moral, y él la conservaría hasta el final.

Llegó al final del libro con un amargo sabor de boca, comenzó muy interesante, pero terminó de manera mediocre con parejas formadas que a decir verdad le parecieron de lo más innecesarias. La enamorada y el amigo del joven lo perdonaron así sin más. ¿Es broma? ¿Después de toda la mierda que hizo, con un simple perdón se resolvía el conflicto? ¿Ella lo perdona aún con sus intentos de asesinatos?

Santas Cadenas, así, una buena trilogía se va al carajo. Y lo peor que su dinero no será devuelto. Suspiró con frustración, y puso el libro en la mesita, al parecer tendrá un cuarto pero con la nueva generación.

Ridículo.

Para él la historia terminó antes de salir esa villana de la nada, él antagonista que era miembro del clan del co-protagonista, era mucho mejor. Pero bueno, habrá más libros que leer.

— ¿Las Hadas Tienen cola? —Leyó el título del libro que le regaló de cumpleaños Senritsu hace un mes. El nombre no le llamó mucho la atención, pero le daría una oportunidad—. A ver qué tal.

Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, y comenzó otra lectura pero está vez placentera. Un rato más tarde se colocaría una bufanda y compraría la continuación, ya que, por el momento la historia le gustó, no era muy fan de la magia en sí, pero él creía que se parecía un poco al poder Nen.

Solo esperaba que no lo decepcionara como fue el Ninja de la Hoja.

Notó como la puerta de su hogar era abierta, en ella entraba una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como el bosque, estaba vestida con unos pantalones largos y una blusa con cuello de tortuga, siendo adornada con una bufanda.

—Adivina, compró un libro espectacular—Dijo emocionada la joven—. Se llama La Alquimia de Acero—Con ojos brillosos, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para luego sentarse al lado de Kurapika cómodamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El Joven Kuruta sonrió, él sabía que ese libro con su continuación era espectacular, de los mejores libros que había leído en su vida, sabía que le gustará mucho. Y Así, como la tarde helada se iba, los dos quedaron dormidos con los libros tirados en el piso, soñando que eran parte de la historia.

**.**

**.**


	4. Preludio a la muerte

** . **

_Algo dentro de él se rompía en mil de pedazos, sus ojos escarlatas y aguados no podían creerlo. Las personas que más quería en el mundo yacían muertas en el frio suelo, rodeados en un charco de sangre. No podía creer que presenciaba esa misma escena que cuando perdió a toda su familia, era imposible. Sus amigos no podían estar muertos. ¡No podían estarlos!_

_Miró a los responsables, los sobrevivientes del Genei Ryodan, a los cuales juró matar y destruir estando a solo un paso de hacerlo. Cumpliría su venganza, pero ¿Acaso importaba?_

_Ellos ya no estaban con él, sus inseparables amigos, sus hermanos no de sangre. ¿Era una broma, verdad? ¿La vida podía ser tan desgraciada con él?_

_Ni siquiera matando al último, el líder, podía sentirse bien consigo mismo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Jamás le importó morir, nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte, hasta que ellos formaron parte de su vida. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su venganza fuera más fuerte que su bella amistad, que ellos por salvarlo u ayudarlo arriesgaran sus vidas y terminarán muertos por el Ryodan._

_Y Ahí estaba, su mayor miedo siendo cumplido justo al frente de sus ojos._

_—Lo siento...—Musitó con voz apagada, las lágrimas de sus ojos ahora grises salían como una catarata._

_Esto no podía ser verdad_

_Esto no podía ser posible._

_Esto...._

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y pudo respirar más calmado. Ahí estaban sus amigos y _ella_. Todo había sido un mal sueño, o más bien una pesadilla desastrosa. Pudo ver como se hacía de noche, seguro se quedó dormido por estar tan relajado. Se levantó y se caminó hasta posarse en la esquina de un acantilado, pensativo. Si, estaba pensando sobre las cosas que haría de ahora en adelante, porque, quedaban menos de la mitad del Ryodan para matar y culminar su venganza. Estaba agradecido que ellos le prestaran su ayuda esa vez para deshacerse de unos cuantos miembros, pero de aquí en adelante quedaban los más fuertes y peligroso de la araña. ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos una vez más por su cometido?

Sintió la suave brisa otoñal moviendo sus rubios cabellos, pudo ver un camino de hojas de un tono anaranjado moverse libremente por la vereda, dando así un baile hermoso y angelical. Parecía que trataban de ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta hacia sus dudas. La ira que sentía en su pecho seguía más viva que nunca, pero ahora nuevos miedos abordaban su corazón, porque, él no dejaría morir a las personas más importantes en su vida, no otra vez. Se dio cuenta, que su venganza no era lo más importante.

Sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el la yerba con ellos, los protegería a como diera lugar.

**.**

** FIN **

**.**


End file.
